(Revised Abstract) DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The Research Supply facility services all Cancer Center laboratories as well as Shared Resources facilities and has been the most broadly utilized facility of all since the inception of the Cancer Center in 1972. Historically, the major emphasis has been on glassware handling. Services in recent years have drastically expanded, and the facility now offers all disposable lab supplies, biologicals such fetal calf serum and restriction enzymes, and kits for molecular biology. The facility provides on site storage for over 200 items of plasticware, reagents, and other consumables for research. It is also responsible for the safe disposal of all biologicals. The services provided by the facility have the benefit for the Cancer Center members of convenience, flexibility and economy of scale. Because the Facility Manager, Mr. Michael Sidelsky, can purchase centrally for all investigators in bulk quantities, the savings for Cancer Center members was approximately $500,000 in 2001. Centralized glassware processing insures quality control of cleaning, sterilization, and heat treatment, allowing the facility to offer clean, sterile, endotoxin, and RNAase-free glassware. Centralized processing of all biological wastes insures uniform compliance with biosafety standards and reduces costs for disposal of otherwise hazardous material. It is expected that an expansion of the research staff will result in higher demands for services and an approximately 30 percent increase in use of the facility.